Lost Freedom
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: What if White diamond went to earth after pink was supposed to have been shuttered, What if she found an orphan boy who she decided to take back with her and raised him to become an obedient slave and what if this boy meets steven and wants to be friends with him but can't find the heart to betray the one person that looked after him.
1. Chapter 1

*All rights go to the creators of Steven Universe i do not own anything but what am writting the characthers and everything belong to the creators*

Chapter 1

A flash of light seem to have come from the sky and a young boy with jet black hair stopped as he looked up to see a rather tall lady walk out of this strange chamber. The lady was all white and he seem shocked but he wasn't scared instead he thought he had saw a very beautiful angel. White Diamond turn and saw the small human and she for some bizarre reason felt drawn to him she bent down and reach out her hand "hello starlight" Cairo wasn't sure if he should take this strange things hand but at the same time he didn't have anything on earth he was an orphan and would really like mother. White Diamond seem to sense his uncertainty and smiled softly " I won't harm you starlight" He smiled and slowly made his way towards her and climbs onto her hand as she stands up and carries him with her. Cairo took a look around and smiled at how far he could see it was like an endless sea. White Diamond seem to have sense his joy and she smiled softly before saying "come now starlight it's time we went home" this only confused Cairo he wasn't sure who this person was and how she kept calling him starlight but he felt love from her so he didn't mind as he nodded his head White Diamond walked into her ship and they sent off for Homeworld. Cairo took one last look at the place that he use to call home before White Diamond close the ship door and they flew off. Cairo turn and looked at her before asking softly " where we going" White Diamond just smiled softly and answered " we're going home starlight to a place where i will raise you to obey me and only me" Cairo bowed and that seem to have the stranger happy before it said " Starlight get some rest i well wake you when we are home" He nodded as White Diamond picked him up and let him rest on her lap as the ship flew towards homeworld. When they finally arrived White Diamond shocked Cairo awake Cairo open his eyes and looked at his surroundings in wonderment, this place was so strange he sees these things flying and others working on things he has never seen before. White Diamond laughed softly at the young starlet who was so surprised. All the sudden a voice spoke and Cairo looked down at this small person who seem to be very elegant but it had an injury of some sort on its right eye, the elegant person or whatever it is spoke "my Diamond welcome back" Cairo seem surprised and turns to look at the much taller person before they also spoke " Pearl take this starlight to Pinks old chambers and make sure he is clean and well looked after" White Diamond then put him down before pushing him towards this person called Pearl. Pearl just turn and floated off as Cairo followed her to Pink chambers as he looked around, White Pearl just said " I will bring you clothes and answer any questions that you have" Cairo just nodded as he turns and looks out seeing White Diamond ship he sighed as he looked at everything and tried to take everything in. Then he heard the door open and turn his head to see Pear walk in with some clothes she then saids " My Diamond says that after you change to go and see her and she will send you to the labs to train you and hopefully make you into someone that well obey her wishes" Cairo didn't seem scared by this instead he seem excited that he can finally be helpful to someone and with that thought in mind he quickly got changed into his new clothes before following white pearl to meet up with White Diamond. As they entered the room that White Diamond was in Cairo seem to notice that she was talking to someone and so he waited until she finished before she got up and looked straight ahead as White pearl said "My Diamond i have brought him" White Diamond clap her hands and White pearl seem to disappear leaving only Cairo with White Diamond. White Diamond then said "Starlight my Starlight am going to send you to the labs and they will train you to become something powerful and one worthy of me and only me" Cairo just bowed his head and White Diamond continued to speak " Starlight when you are facing me you well call me My Diamond and if you ever see the other Diamonds you well call them Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond do i make myself clear Starlight" Cairo answered clearly and loudly "Yes my Diamond" White Diamond nodded as she walks off and waves her hand down, Cairo turn and followed her as they walked no other words were exchanged until they reach the lab. Cairo saw some pretty strange things in there and he noticed that his Diamond pushed him inside the door softly as a zircon was waiting for them. As Cairo stepped in White Diamond smiled and turn to Zircon "train him and make sure he is obiandent" Zircon along side the other scientist nodded there head before saying "Yes my diamond" White Diamond walked off and closed the door behind her and Cairo was left alone.


	2. Not an Update

Sorry not an update am going to be honst with you guys right now my main focus atm is with my studies and i'm going through alot atm in real life which has coursed me to loss motivation to write anything. I'm also having a hard time trying to find the possion to keep up this story because as of now i feel like my idea for this story is just not good and i'm fearful that i would get backlash from writting anymore. So for anyone wondering what's going to happen to this story as of now am not sure i might a) Drop this story all together or have someone take over or b) coutine with the story. Again guys am really sorry after seeing how many people enjoy this story i feel like a big jerk for doing this to you guys.

Again am turly sorry,

Cairo Silver


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* I do not own Steven Universe all rights goes to Rebecca Sugar, the only thing that I own in this story is Cairo and Zircon i am also going to but a warning her this story is going to be dark and when i mean dark there's going to death, violence and torture there might be some lemon scenes further on but am not sure yet now without further ado let's get this story started*

Zircon turn to Cairo with a look of digest in his eye, Cairo seem to noticed the digested look Zircon was giving him but he thought nothing of it for now he needed to be useful to White Diamond and follow her command when needed. Zircon made her way towards Cairo and said " Now then we shall get started for the next couple of days am going to test your pain intolerance" Cairo didn't say a word instead he just nodded and he was starting to feel fearful what does she mean by saying that she was going to test his pain level but then he pushed all those thoughts away and instead he told himself that his name is Cairo and he belongs to White Diamond. Zircon seemed to noticed his changed of emotions and smiled softly thinking to herself _maybe you are perfect for white diamond after all_ Zircon then walked further into the lab Cairo seemed to noticed since he followed her until they reach an empty room he saw all of kinds of equipment and felt his heart rate pick up very quickly. Ziron turns to him before pointing to the table " lay down there" Cairo sighed and slowly walked to the table that lay before him he hopped onto it and lay down like he was told he then saw Zircon walk over and strapped him onto the lab table before she smiled and walked off behind the glass door. Cairo turn and looked at her before he heard her say "Subject 10Q ready use the fire blaster on him now" Cairo was confused into he felt really warm then extremely hot and after a couple of minutes he started to scream in pain but to Zircon and everyone else surprised he didn't beg for it to stop instead he took it all in after what seemed like forever in Cairo mind the pain stop and Cairo was left panting in a great deal of pain. Zircon turn to look at her follow scientist before they walked in with a purple like liquid and she put the needle in him Cairo eyes widen as he felt a strong pain go through him and he started to scream loudly in pain he started begging and asking for it to stop. Tears falls down his face and then he passed out, Zircon looked in annoyance before she turned to three ruby soldiers and asked them to carry him back to his room. The ruby soldiers obeyed as they carried him and lay him down in his room. Once they finished laying him down all the rubies left that was but one, this ruby decided to stay even though she knows she shouldn't but she was worried for this person and felt the need to protect them. After what seemed like hours she saw the room door open and there stood White Pearl who seemed to noticed the ruby she then asked " Ruby what is your business with him" Ruby got up and said softy "nothing pearl" She then walked off and out of the room leaving only white pearl to stay in the room with Cairo. White Pearl walked over slowly before shaking him awake. Cairo open his eyes slowly and smiled softly " Hello Pearl what can I do for you" Pearl bowed softly " My Diamond is asking for you " Cairo nodded his head before he got up and changed his clothes then turn to White Pearl saying " let's go Pearl" White Pearl nodded her head before leading him to White Diamond. White Diamond looked down and smiled softly " Hello Starlight how was your first day of training" Cairo bowed " My Diamond the first day of training was hard but I promise you I well become stronger for you My Diamond" White Diamond smiled and said " Very good Starlight you may leave now" Cairo bowed again and turn to walked away. White Pearl followed him to his room and she said " I well be going now master" Cairo nodded as White Pearl disappeared and Cairo was left in his room alone. His training in the lab kept going and the next day was worse than the last it didn't take very long before Cairo become completely broken and according to White Diamond become the perfect weapon.

After 5 years of training White Diamond summoned Cairo as Cairo made his way to White Diamond alongside White Pearl he looked around and saw many gems around he was confused by what could possibly be wrong. When he walked through the doors he saw not only White Diamond but Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond and with them was a Diamond he had only ever heard of. Pink Diamond turn around surprised to see a human but there was something about him that made her scared and also worried his eyes seem to know no light and that made pink very sad. White Diamond smiled softly before saying " ahh my beautiful Starlight I summoned you here today because I need you to with Pink and protect her with your life do you understand me" Cairo bowed and said " Yes my Diamond" Yellow and Blue was confused and asked White " White who is this" White Diamond smiled softly " This is Cairo a specialized human who I have been looking after and training to make sure he becomes a perfect and obedient weapon" This shocked Pink even more to think that White Diamond has kept a human and even trained him was unheard of but she knew better then tos say anything else so she looked up at White and the two other Diamonds saying softly " may i leave now" White nodded her head as they all began to leave White shouted suddenly " Cairo make sure that you protect her with your life" Cairo turn around before answering " Yes my diamond" he then run to catch up with Pink Diamond as he followed behind her he felt something inside him he wasn't sure why but he felt safe like he didn't need to pretend to be heartless like he can open up to her and that made him smile softly. Cairo stepped into Pink ship as he becomes excited it's been so long since he had return home but he was also excited to leave homeworld and protect his new Diamond he promised himself that whatever happens he will protect and look after her.


	4. Chapter 3

* I do not own Steven Universe all rights goes to Rebecca Sugar, the only thing that I own in this story is Cairo and Zircon i am also going to but a warning her this story is going to be dark and when i mean dark there's going to death, violence and torture there might be some lemon scenes further on but am not sure yet now without further ado let's get this story started*

Pink Diamond alongside her pearl turn to look at Cairo they noticed he rarely showed his emotions and he was very obedient much more so than other gems that pink and pearl has ever known. Pink then thought maybe she should tried talking and so she walked over to him and said " Hello there Cairo" Cairo looked and quickly stood up "My diamond is something wrong" Pink shock her head and said softly " Cairo may i see your gem" Cairo was confused but decided to left his shirt up and there place right over his heart was gem so pale and white and it looked like it was glowing. Pink Diamond couldn't help but reach out and was about to touch Cairo gem but he stood up and moved away before saying " My diamond this isn't appropriate behavior a high class gem like yourself shouldn't touch a assassin and protector like me" Upon hearing this Pink Diamond become upset and hugged Cairo " Cairo please stop in my eyes you are my equal not just weapon"

Pinks pearl looked confused never in her life has she ever seen Diamond care for any of her gems like Pink has, Cairo wanted to get away but something about the way Pink was hugging him made him feel safe and sound so he stayed like that and refused to let go that was until Pink Pearl said " my diamond we have arrived at our destination" Pink turned to look at her Pearl before she let go of Cairo and started to walked off her ship, Pearl started to follow her then Cairo. Cairo looked around hoping to see green grass and lakes like when he was kind but all he saw was rocks and hard landscape as he looked around he released he was not on earth instead he was on the moon. As they walked insead the tower he looked to see the memorial of all the diamonds, he stood in front of White Diamonds memorial and touched it with his hand before whispering to himself " I well make you proud mother" Pearl stopped and looked at Cairo in shock when she heard him call White Diamond mother.

Cairo didn't notice Pearl looking at him until he turn away to keep following pink, at the realization that he was caught calling White Diamond mother he quickly run after Pink and didn't say anything to Pearl. Pink saw Cairo running behind her and chuckled softly as she got ready to take over earth Pearl decided to talk to Cairo as she was curious about why Cairo called White Diamond mother and why no one ever calls him by his gem name. Cairo seemed to noticed that Pearl wanted to talk to him so he walked over to her and said " Hello you must be Pink Pearl" Pearl smiled softly a light blush formed on her face as she answered " Yes I am" Cairo nodded and then asked her " Is there something that you want to know Pearl" Pearl nodded her head and said " Cairo why is it that no one calls you by your gem and why is it that you call White Diamond mother" Cairo smiled and sits down patting an area next to him " It started around 850 years ago I was raised in a small village on earth and I had no parents, all my parents had died during the war on earth and I was left an orphan with nowhere to go then one day I saw a white light and so I followed it and there in front of me was White Diamond ship but of course back then I didn't know what it was" Cairo seem to stop speaking and Pearl turn to look at him with worry.

Cairo smiled softly before counting " White Diamond then come out of the ship and she saw me at first I thought she was going to kill me but instead she picked me up and asked if I wanted a family and I said yes but I never realised by family she met I was to be trained to be her perfect weapon and son" Pearl upon hearing this felt a sharp pain in her chest and she felt like crying, she was shocked and she tried to tell herself that she wasn't supposed to show her emotions. Cairo seemed to noticed and so he reached out his hand to try and comfort her but then stop himself as he remembered what Zircon told him and so he pulled his hand down and walked over to Pink in hopes that she could comfort Pearl.

When Pink heard from Cairo that Pearl seemed upset she quickly got up from sit and started walking over to Pearl after she told Cairo to watch everything for her and make sure that everything is okay. Cairo obeyed and watched everything from the screen and made sure that everything was perfect for his Diamond. As he watched he noticed that Pearl was better and her and Pink where walking back towards him he shot off the screen and bowed "welcome back my Diamond everything is looking good" Pink nodded as he she sits down on her chair.

 **Couple of years later ( honestly i was too lazy to type the rest of that)**

Pink looked at Pearl and sighed before saying to Pearl " please me give me a check on the conditions of the kindergartens" Pearl nodded as she went through everything before saying " My Diamond it seems that some gems are coming out from the Prime Kindergarten, this seem to make Pink very excited and she shouted " Pearl" before taking Pearls hand in hers and then she shouted again " Cairo.. Cairo" Cairo heard his name being called and so he made his way up to were a very excited Pink was still holding hands with Pearl.

Cairo was confused but then Pink said " Cairo.. Cairo lets go and see the gems" Cairo nodded his head as they walked down to the viewing but for some reason Pink seemed displease and then she said " let's all gone to Prime Kindergarten" Cairo almost choked from shock and was quick to say " No my Diamond we can't" Pink turn to look at Cairo who realised that he had talked back to his Diamond and so he quickly covered his mouth and whispered " forgive me my Diamond I spoke out of line". Pink just smiled and said " Cairo you are just worried about me so it's okay but I promise I will be careful and besides you well protect me right" Cairo smiled and nodded his head before saying " well you can't possibly go down like that so why don't you change into a Quartz"

Pink smiled with joy before running to hug Cairo to the jealous of Pearl, Cairo chuckled as he noticed Pearl acting jealous. Pink then let him go and changed her form to look like a Quartz Cairo couldn't help but look at how pretty she was and Pearl couldn't help but feel a slight hint of envy she sees the way that Cairo looks at her and to her that was the most painful to realise that you love someone but only to have them love someone else. Pearl then felt tears running down her face and she gasp softly whipping them away before anyone could see but of course she was wrong because someone did see and that person was none other then Cairo the very gem that she was trying to hide her feelings from. Pink turn to look at Pearl and asked in that angel voice of her's " Pearl are you okay" Pearl looked up and smiled her broken smile like she always does and says " Yes my Diamond" Pink smiled and run off to the worp pad (( sorry if i spelt it wrong)) as they all hopped on and got worpped to Prime Kindergarten Pink quickly runs to greet the other Quartz.

As they talked one of the Amethyst leader told everyone to get a move on even though somewhere waiting for the rest of there group as they left Cairo thought it would be a good idea to go back to the moon and so he took Pink hand and said " My Dia… I mean my Quartz we should head back now" Pink turn to look at Cairo and said " yes of course let's go back" as Cairo took Pink hands Pearl follow and she felt her heart break even more watching them walk together and seeing Cairo so protective of her it just made Pearl realise that she is nothing more than a Pearl and someone like Cairo who was raised by White Diamond could never be with her even if she wanted them too. As they worpped back to the Moon Pink turn back to normal and went back to her daily business and Cairo disappeared to go and train leaving a sad and heart broken Pearl to follow Pink back to the monitor room.


	5. Chapter 4

* I do not own Steven Universe all rights goes to Rebecca Sugar, the only thing that I own in this story is Cairo and Zircon i am also going to but a warning her this story is going to be dark and when i mean dark there's going to death, violence and torture there might be some lemon scenes further on but am not sure yet now without further ado let's get this story started*

As Pink Pearl followed Pink Diamond you can still feel her heart break she wondered when she started falling in love with Cairo and she wondered if Pink Diamond had the same feelings for him just like she had, she was so busy thinking that she didn't notice that Pink Diamond had stop and Pearl walked straight into her without realising she quickly looked up at Pink Diamond and saw the look in her eyes as Pink then said " oh Pearl what do i do i think i might have fallen in love with him" Pearl stops and looks at her in shock and disbelief as she was about to say something she heard Cairo call out for Pink Diamond. As she looked at Pink Diamond she could see the happiness in her eyes when she saw him walk over towards him with the most joyful look she has ever seen, she couldn't tell what they where talking about but she can see that whatever was being said was making Cairo laugh with joy. As Pearl watched them she started to become more and more jealous of them and right then she wished with all her heart that Pink Diamond well fall in love with another and Cairo well be hers and hers alone, Cairo looked behind Pink and noticed that Pearl had once again been looking at them with jealousy. Cairo sighed as at first he didn't want to say anything but he thought that now would be a good time to tell her that he too has started to grow feelings for Pink Diamond, as the two talked Cairo had decided to ask Pink Diamond to go down to earth with him and that he was going to show her a beautiful lake that he had discovered.

As he asked Pink if she had wanted to go down with him she grew excited and quickly said yes, Cairo looked and smiled with Happiness as she heard her answer and told her to wait while he goes and gets changed. As he walked off Pink happily jumped towards Pearl and said " Pearl can you believe it Cairo asked me to go out with him tonight" Pearl looked shocked and she felt like she was going to cry but she had to stay strong so she just smiled and in a shaky voice she said " am very happy for you my Diamond" Pink Diamond was too overjoy to notice the pain in Pearls voice and about the fact that she too had feelings for Cairo. As she looked over she noticed Cairo know wearing leather jacket with a white top and some jeans she blushed and wished so hard how it was her going with him instead of Pink but she quickly buried her feelings away and just smiled and she slightly whispered to herself " am just a Pearl i can not love him" Cairo looked at Pearl one last time before taking Pink hand and saying " are you ready to go" Pink nodded so excitedly and they wropped down to earth leaving a sad, broken pearl behind on the moon.

Once they had landed on earth Pink took Cairo had and smiled softly and said to him " so where's this lake that you mention" Cairo just chuckled and walked down a small path as he held Pink hand and after a 15 mintue walk they come across a clearing and Pink looked in wonder and joy she couldn't believe how beautiful the lake was and with such beautiful and amazing things she has never seen before in her life. As she was taking it all in Cairo noticed one of the flowers was about to bloom under the moons ray and he quickly turn to pink and said " Pink look the Moons flowers are about to bloom" Pink turned just in time to see a big white flower bloom it let out a beautiful smell and she couldn't help but take in all of its beauty, Cairo smiled and kept talking he talked about the flower and told her how it only blooms every full moon and how he loves the smell of it. As they talked and laughed Cairo couldn't help but be more drawn to Pink deep down he felt like he can tell anything and she would support him and help him through both good times and bad times, as Cairo goes and sits down on a rock he dips his feet into the water and hummed softly as he swings his legs in the water before he knew it he started singing " wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you" Pink looked at him with love in her eyes as he heard him sing with such love she still couldn't believe that this was the same person that use to be so heartless and cold and would never let anyone near his heart.

As time went on Cairo started to notice that the sun was starting to come up and so he turned to her and said " Pink we must go it's almost sunrise and i have a feeling we might be getting visitors soon" Pink was confused about what Cairo had met by that but she didn't question as they walked back to wrop pad and got ready to wrop she noticed the look on Cairo face it was pale and filled with worry it was like he had completely changed after the night they had. As they come back to moon she saw Cairo quickly run off to his room and she was saddened that he had not said anything to her when he had left, she looked and saw Pearl standing on the stairs looking down at her with such pain in her eyes that she herself had never seen before it was like she was upset about her and Cairo being together but she then thought that was impossible after all Pearl never said or mention anything about her love for Cairo in fact Pink doesn't even recall Pearl ever talking about him. As Pink slowly walks up towards the control room she stopped next to Pearl and asked " Pearl do we have any messages?" Pearl looked at Pink and answered back " yes my diamond White, Blue and Yellow are coming to visit and see how you are going with your colane" Pink then widen her eyes when she realized why Cairo was so uneasy if the other Diamonds found out he was falling in love with her it was possible that White well take him away and re-train him and he will go back to cold person he once was.

As Pink was panicking and worrying over what will happen Cairo was getting ready to meet White Diamond again he hopes that White well like how things are turning out and that she will be happy with the results of his work and of him protecting her with all his abilities. As time went on he felt in his heart that White Diamond was arriving soon so he quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs to wait for her, Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl decided to go down with him and sure enough White, Yellow and Blue all come in. Cairo quickly said " Welcome my Diamonds it is so lovely to see you" White was the first to respond and say " Cairo it is so good to see you I can tell everything going according to plan then" Cairo smiled and said proudly " yes my Diamond everything going great" as Cairo and White talk Yellow and Blue decided to spend some time catching up with Pink and talk about everything and how things are going on her plant as they talked they noticed that Pink keeps looking ant Cairo and White Diamond and they weren't sure as to why that is.


	6. Chapter 5

* I do not own Steven Universe all rights goes to Rebecca Sugar, the only thing that I own in this story is Cairo and Zircon I am also going to but a warning her this story is going to be dark and when I mean dark there's going to death, violence and torture there might be some lemon scenes further on but am not sure yet now without further ado let's get this story started*

It took Yellow Diamond a while but she had enough of Pink not listening to her and just watching that gem and White so she looked at her and said " Pink what's gotten into you all the sudden" Pink looked at Yellow and panicked when she realised she was caught looking at Cairo and if she told Yellow and Blue they will most likely tell White and Cairo well be taken away from her, so she thought the best way was to lie to Yellow and she said " nothing Yellow it's just am surprised that White even decided to look after a human"

Yellow Diamond nodded her head in agreement it seem strange to her that White decided to take care of a human let alone train it to obey her but that still wasn't it Yellow knew something else was going on and she was going to find out the truth, Blue on the other hand had already figured it out she noticed the way Pink looks at the human boy and she knew that Pink loves the boy more than anything. Blue just smiled softly and thought that she will need to talk to pink private about this but she also had to talk to White she knew deep down it wasn't right but she felt like it was the best thing to do after all she is a Diamond and someone with her status shouldn't even be loving someone like Cairo who was raised and trained by White.

As they walked and talked to Pink, Yellow noticed how Cairo seems to be talking and smiling with White and Yellow was shocked to find that White was also smiling and seem to be in a happy mood and yet Yellow couldn't understand why that thing in front of her was a human so why is White treating it like it's gem and a high class one at that. As Yellow tried to figure out the answer to her question alongside why Pink is lying to her she also took note of Blue, Blue seemed to be mad and upset about something but she hasn't shown it yet and Yellow seem to think that maybe it was because White was with them. After what seemed like forever to both Yellow and Blue, White turned to them and said that they must get back and that she will come back to check on Pink and Cairo again in a couple of years but before they can leave Blue quickly walked to White and said she must talk to her in private and seeing that Yellow decided to take this time to talk to Pink.

As Yellow went to talk to Pink they both didn't notice that Blue was going to ruin everything in the blink of an eye, as they talked about what was going on and Pink come clean to Yellow that she had fallen in love with Cairo and she could tell by the look of Yellow that she was furious before Pink could say anything she heard White voice tell Cairo that he is to come back with her straight away. Pink heart dropped she started to panic and was unsure as to why White all suddenly decided that Cairo must go back with her, Yellow noticed the small smile form on Blue lips as if she was celebrating the fact that something good just happen and Yellow decided it would be best to talk to Blue about it when Pink isn't around them.

Cairo looked at White Diamond and felt a wave of anger coming from her and he can guess why after all Pink had fallen in love with him and that made White mad because as a Diamond she shouldn't love someone like him it was bad and wasn't good for any of the Diamonds states, as Cairo was thinking about what will happen to him he had failed to notice the look on Pearl's face when she heard that Cairo was going to be taken away and that she was crying and hurting inside. White started walking back to her ship alongside Cairo Blue and Yellow leaving a heart broken Pink by herself with her Pearl.

\- Time Skip back to homeworld-

As they arrived back at Homeworld Yellow and Blue went there own way while White took Cairo back to Zircon as they walked White didn't say a think to Cairo and Cairo was hurt by this, deep down he wanted her to yell at him and tell him how disappointed he is in him but instead she stayed quiet and Cairo already knew that his fate has been sealed. As they got to Zircon area Cairo become scared and nervous he could see White talking to Zircon and Zircon angry eyes looking at him this made him want to beg White and Zircon for forgiveness that he didn't mean to allow Pink to fall in love with him and that it was his fault, as they finished talking Zircon made his way to Cairo and said " am disappointed in you Cairo you were so good until you let this happen, it's time that I teach you a lesson" Cairo just nodded as he felt Zircon dragged him away and White walking off.

As Cairo was taken to the same room where he used to spend most of his time the memories of Pink and Pearl come to mind he wasn't sure how they were holding up or if they were okay but he also didn't know if he can ever return to them depending on what well happen to him he was worried that he would forget everything. As he becomes lost in thought he didn't notice that Zircon had led him to the bed and strapped him down and by the time he did realised Cairo had already felt a strong feeling of pain shoot through him and he screamed his voice become rawr and he felt tears fall softly against his skin.

As time went on Zircon made sure to up the pain so that Cairo can never ever forget the pain he has felt and will stay loyal to White as long as she needs him around, he made sure that Cairo we'll never ever let his human emotions get in the way of his work again. As minutes turned to hours and Zircon noticed that Cairo had broken down and was about to fall asleep he told everyone to stop and take Cairo back to his cell and make sure that they leave him some food and water so he doesn't starve to death, he watched as the ruby guards took him away and sighed softly because to be fair he did feel sorry for him but then Zircon shook his head and told himself that this was for his own good and that he was doing the right thing.


	7. Chapter 6

* I do not own Steven Universe all rights goes to Rebecca Sugar, the only thing that I own in this story is Cairo and Zircon I am also going to but a warning here this story is going to be dark and when I mean dark there's going to death, violence and torture there might be some lemon scenes further on but am not sure yet now without further ado let's get this story started*

The following day Cairo open his eyes and looked around he was expecting to see Pink and Pearl smile with happiness but he remembered that he was told to come back to Homeworld with White Diamond and is currently locked in a cell due, Cairo sighed as he realised that he fucked up but he also started to wonder what would it be like if he can gain back freedom. He looked down until he heard his cell door open and Zircon walked inside the cell looking at him with cold eyes, Cairo knew what was going to happen next and he felt himself feeling worse than before and he just cast his eyes down looking at the floor of his cell.

Zircon was shocked to see that after one day Cairo seemed to already be broken and was ready to obey White Diamond again, Zircon didn't know why but he started to worry and wonder if this keeps going then he would lose himself altogether. He wanted to shake that feeling out of his head but it was impossible he felt sorry for the young boy no one should have to go what he's going through so he had decided to betray White Diamond and get a hold of Pink Diamond in hopes that she can save him, he turned to look at Cairo and then said " your making progress so am going to talk to White Diamond" Cairo didn't look up and just nodded his head as he heard the cell door open and close.

Zircon walked out to the communication hub in order to talk to Pink but first before he does that he needs to report to White like usually or else she can get suspicious and everything he has planned could go into ruin, as he walked to the communication hub and dialled to call White he felt a sense of dread and he started to wonder if it was because he knew that when he told White of Cairo condition she's just going to order him to break him further. Zircon sighed and when he looked up he saw that White has answered and she smiled at him before saying "bring me some good news Zircon" Zircon started to become fearful and all the plan he had about saving Cairo went out the window, he quickly answered her and told her of Cairos process and the more he told her the more he noticed the happiness in her eyes as he finished she told him " good job Zircon please continue your training for the next 3 days and then I will come and pick up my son and take him back to pink."

Zircon nodded his head and he no longer bothered to contact Pink Diamond as he went back to the lab to start planning for Cairo sessions he had decided that he was going to train him 3 days straight without any rest, he wanted to make sure that Cairo well not try and escape White and he was going to break him down so much that he will only obey White and even sacrifice himself for her.

Back at his cell Cairo was worried about what was going to happen next he didn't want to lose any more of his humility as even though he was an orphan he still loved his human side, he knew deep down that White was going to break him until he acts and behaves like a high-class gem instead of your normal weak human. When all the thoughts started to race in his head he started to cry softly he wanted to escape and find the freedom he wanted to go back to Pink Diamond and Pearl, he also knew that it was impossible because as long as no one stands up to the Diamonds and make a change he himself would not be able to gain his freedom.

He sighed softly and started to sing, to him singing was his escape. It was his way of being free from all the pain that is happening to him, while he was singing he didn't notice that the two ruby guards protecting his cell started to feel sad and sorry for him he didn't know that his song was affecting them so much. One of the Ruby's wanted to just open the cell door and hug him as tight as she could and whisper sweet words to him and tell him that everything was okay, but she knew better then to do that she knew if she even thought about it that she was going to be in trouble and well be punished for it.

Cairo stopped singing as he started to feel tired and he knew that whatever Zircon talked to his mother about it wasn't going to be good so he decided that he was going to sleep early to make sure that he has enough energy to last him, as he falls asleep he dreamt of the times he was with Pink and Pearl even if it was not long he still felt a sense of happiness and joy from being around. This feeling he had was something he had missed after all being with White he was always locked up and was told to never talk to any gem lower than him and so he never made any friends, he whispered to himself that he was going to make it past these hard times and go back to them.

Cairo was fast asleep until he heard the cell door open and the sound of Zircon yelling at the Ruby guards to wake him up and prepare him for the sessions, Cairo sighed and open his eyes just as the Ruby guards were close enough to touch him and Zircon was in shock and surprised normally he had to get the guards to prepare him and wake him up but it looks like he decided to wake him himself. Zircon smiled coldly and said " good your awake let's go Cairo dear it's time to teach you some more lessons" Cairo looked at him and didn't say a word instead he got up and started walking towards Zircon before stopping and allowing Zircon and the Ruby guards to take him to the punishment room, as he was lead inside and strapped down once again on to the table he knew that his punishment was coming and there was nothing he can do about it.


End file.
